


A good day

by JewelOfForest



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute datemates, Dirk in make up, Dirk is always autistic even if i dont say it in fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Non binary dirk gently, Other, Todd has nails polish on, Why? Coz im autistic and i say so xD, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: It a good day for a date and non binary vibes
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobsterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobsterling/gifts).



> For my darling dragon. The best bean. My favourite twin <3 ily
> 
> For anyone else reading this, my twin also writes amazing stories so read them and give them love please

The day had started off pretty boring. There no holistic case on, shark kitten was in their apartment (on Dirk's chest to be exact) and Dirk had slept peacefully through the night. Maybe it would jinx it but todd was pretty certain today would be a good day. A slow day that wouldn't end in them running for their life during a case. Perhaps even the kind if day that would allowed todd to take Dirk out on an date without throwing a case in the middle of it. 

With a gentle kiss to Dirk's forehead, Todd carefully got out of bed. He quietly padded out to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. The agency had finished a successful case just a couple of days ago, and got paid with actual money for once. So Todd whipped up a special breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausages and hash browns. He got down a tray and loaded on two plates ful of food, a coffee for himself and a tea for Dirk, as well as a little pot of maple syrup. Despite Todd being the American he didnt care for maple syrup with his pancakes and bacon but Dirk had loved it from the second he hear of it. It was very hard to get Dirk to not have it for every meal once he tried it, but Todd convinced him to save it for special occasions. 

"Dirk, wake up" Todd set the tray on the side before gently brush Dirk hair back. "Time to get up sleeping beauty"  
"I dont wanna" Dirk groaned into the pillow. Todd smiled fondly, sleepy Dirk was so very cute. Dirk was always cute if you were to ask todd tho. "I guess I'll just have to eat all these pancakes then"  
Dirk sprung up to a seated position, causing shark kitten to jump off him and go get his breakfast todd had set out. "You know what, waking up seems like a brilliant idea. Good assisting todd"  
"Yeah, yeah" He rolled his eyes, carefully getting into bed with the tray of breakfast, setting it on his lap.  
"Thank you dear" Dirk quickly packed toddlips before digging into a delicious breakfast. If you asked Dirk he would swear hand down that Todd made breakfasts are always the best as he could taste Todd's love in it. Farah would just rolls her eyes and nods along having hear this speak a hundred times before. Luckily she was away visiting her girlfriend and come not be trapped into an other hour speak about it. 

Once they had finished eating in comfortable silences, Todd informed Dirk he had a good feeling about today and that they should definitely go on a nice date today. Dirk joked back that Todd was starting to pick up holistic feelings. He chuckled and just told Dirk to get dress while he washed up.


	2. Good day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go dear <3
> 
> Also yes I'm using They/them pronouns for Dirk in this because they be non binary vibing today. I say dirk normally he/him pronouns and more masculine leaning but sometimes they just have non binary of not vibing with man, but not feeling like woman, just feeling like a little leaf in stream of creation and leaves arent gendered

Sometimes Dirk couldnt believe their life. How did they managed to get here, after black wing and constantly stumbling into danger, to this. Their own agency with friends who ran it with them. A sweet boyfriend, who sometimes makes breakfast in bed and takes them on dates despite the fact the universe interrupts most of the dates with a case. It almost made Dirk want to give up on trying to go out on a nice date. Luckily Todd always seems willing to keep trying. Dirk asked him why once and he gave the sweetest answer of it was worth it as long as Dirk enjoyed it, no matter how many times the universe throws a case into the middle of it. 

Today was a good day. No nightmares, breakfast in bed and a date coming up. Well, dirk was feeling very good and hopefully enough that no new case would happen today, so they could really dress up. Something they didnt let themselves do much. They pick out a few outfit options and after some debating decides on a yellow/purple combo outfit. It consists of a bright sunshine yellow knee length skirt and crop top. A beautiful deep purple waistcoat with a pattern of white swirly lines. Dirk was getting dress up to the nine. They were gonna have a nice date with Todd today, and well Dirk felt like getting all pretty for it. They applied a deep purple lipstick, some mascara and eyeliner. 

There a knock at the door. "Hey Dirk, you almost done?"   
"Yes dear, but could you come in please?"  
The bedroom door creaked open as Todd popped in. "What do ya-" He cut off mid sentence to say in a awe filled tone. "You look amazing Dirk. That's a really pretty outfit"  
Dirk blushes lightly, feeling warmth coming from inside due to the sweet praise. "Thank you love. I was hoping you could help me finish it off by doing my nails for me. The purple vial please"  
"Of course" Todd picked up the vial, and got to work. He carefully painted each nail to perfection. Dirk watched him with a love sick look, they would never get over what todd does for them. "Perhaps I can do your nails for you afterwards"  
"Sure, that be great. I'll get dressed while yours dry then you can do them, okay?"  
Dirk nodded, and they finished the nails in comfortable silence. 

While Dirk nails dried, Todd got into his nicest black skinny Jeans and light blue shirt that Dirk had gotten for him. It was a birthday gift from dirk, and was therefore Todd's favourite shirt. Dirk painted Todd's nails a lovely matching light blue, and after a few minute to dry they were ready to set off. 

The weather was perfect. Together they joined a delicious meal in a fancy little cafe on the river side. At which Todd surprise Dirk with tickets to a little fundraising ball. It didnt have a strict dress code so their outfits fitted in just find and Dirk had said they always wanted to go to a ball, since they seem such fun from what they had hear. It was well into the night by the time they got home. It was a good day, and Todd was glad he listen to his feelings that things would do well today.


End file.
